Home
by draumur i dos
Summary: Remus is home. MAJOR DH SPOILERS!


Home

**Just something I wanted to write. Oh, and if you haven't noticed it before now, this story contains major SPOILERS, so don't read it unless you've read DH. I don't think I said who is talking, but I think it's pretty obvious, at the least when you get to a certain part.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co do not belong to me, they're all property of the wonderful JK Rowling. **

Noises. Screams. Curses. And the light. The green, oh-so bright light, burning my eyelids even as I close my eyes, blinding me.

Then nothing.

I wake up a few moments later. The noises are gone. The screams are gone and the curses are gone. But the light is still here. But it's not blinding anymore, it's warming and inviting. But it only lasts for a few seconds and then it's dark again.

The ground I'm lying on feels lumpy. I wonder briefly if James hid his adult magazines underneath my mattress again. But then I remember that he's dead. Has been for almost seventeen years. And it's probably even longer since he's last looked at an adult magazine. But I wouldn't know. I'm not dead.

Then what was that green light? There's only one curse I know that makes green light. And I know it hit me. But it can't be it. If I was dead, I wouldn't be lying on whatever it is I'm lying on.

I should probably open my eyes.

I regret my decision instantly. I don't want to be here. And I don't want to be so close to that dreaded veil. Nevertheless I stand up. After all, there's not much you can do lying down.

The Execution room in the Department of mysteries is exactly like I remembered. A cold, bare room. How did I get here? I want out, now!

I look around, and discover one thing that's changed since my last time here. There are no doors. I search my robes for my wand, but find that I don't have it. I'm not even wearing my robes. I wonder why I didn't notice that before.

So there are no doors and I have no wand, so creating one is out of the question. There's only one way out, and I'm not taking it.

So then why do my feet insist on walking towards that veil?

I'm right in front of it when I stop. My nose is almost touching it and now that I'm so close I can see it moving ever so slightly as if a soft breeze is blowing in here. But there's no breeze. The veil doesn't need a breeze. The whispers are enough to move it.

I can't hear what they're saying, but they sound maddeningly familiar. I know I've heard those voices before. I want to see who's whispering. But I don't want to touch that veil.

The whispers grow louder and louder and they echo of the stone walls, surrounding me. The whispers are now as loud as the noises from before and I try covering my ears, but my hands won't move. The air in the room grows thicker and is almost suffocating.

I know they will stop if I walk through that veil. I know it, and yet I can't move. They're whispering my name now. Whoever 'they' are. They want me with them. And god, I want nothing more than to join them. So why can't I?

The whispers are deafening right now. And I know that I don't have much time left. If I don't go through soon, I'll never be able to.

And then, before I realize what I'm doing my hand shoots up and seizes the veil, jerking it open with so much force it rips in two.

The light is back, and this time it's white. Somewhere amongst the light I see three dark figures. I walk past the archway and into the light, towards the figures.

As I get closer I can see them clearly and I hardly believe my own eyes.

James is on the far left, his arm slung around Lily's shoulders. They both look exactly like the last time I saw them. Next to them is Sirius, looking younger and happier than I have seen him do since before Azkaban. They're all wearing the same, warm smiles on their faces.

"It's about time." Sirius says. "I thought you'd never go through."

I now realize who the whispers belonged to. I'm too shocked to speak, and I think it must show on me, because Lily gives me a worried look before saying:

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" I ask, coming to my senses.

"That you've died." James replies.

It's odd how a simple statement like that can have such impact on me. Though I guess it's not really that simple.

"Oh dear." Lily says. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to explain this to him."

"Explain what?" I ask.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you came here?"

"I was dueling a Death Eater, Avery, or maybe it was Dolohov. I saw Dora come into the battle, and got distracted. I think he shot a curse at me, at the least I saw a lot of green light, and then… I was here."

I stagger, and Sirius grabs my arm, which I realize that should probably be severely scarred, but the skin is smooth and scar less.

I can't possibly be dead, can I? What about Dora? What will she do without me, a widow, raising our son on our own. Or possibly remarry- my dread doubles at that thought. And what about Teddy? I know that a werewolf isn't the best father, but it's better than none. He's just a baby, he needs me.

"I'm…dead." I say. It's not a question, I already know the answer, but my dead friends' nods still feel like a punch in the gut.

"Afraid so mate." Sirius says sympathetically. "And right after you knocked up my cousin too."

I would have laughed if this situation was not so serious-no pun intended.

"This is maybe the last thing you want to hear right now, but we know how you feel." Lily says. "Harry was only a baby when we died too."

"Harry…" He needs me too. He can't go through this alone, Voldemort is at Hogwarts right now, trying to kill him.

But he's not alone I remind myself. And neither are Teddy or Dora. I tell myself that they need me, but is that really my problem, what's keeping me from moving on? I don't like changes, I never have. But some changes are for the better.

"You're right about Harry, he needs help." James says and I wonder briefly when he got the ability to read my mind. Probably around the time he died. "And that's what's next on our list. That is, if he ever finds the bloody stone."

I don't bother asking, for some reason I know perfectly what James is talking about.

"I think he's about to." Lily says. "We better get ready to go."

"You might want to put some robes on." Sirius snickers and I realize to my horror that I'm not wearing anything. I didn't know that you could feel embarrassed after your death.

Some robes materialize out of thin air and I put them on, but not before examining my chest and arms carefully. There's not a single scar on me, but I suppose being dead comes with some privileges.

"So Moony, how does it feel to be dead?" Sirius asks.

"…better." I say.

Sirius smiles and pats me on the back.

"He's found it." Lily says, referring to Harry.

"Then let's get going." Sirius says. "Oh, and mate?"

"What?"

"Welcome home."

**If you still don't know who was talking (which I doubt), it was Remus. Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
